Blindsided
by jellyjay
Summary: There are few things in this world Toph Bei Fong will not see coming. Katara's 'message' from Aang is one of them.


**Spur of the moment thing I came up with in Geography. ****Zutara Livs On****, I know I said I would update 'Daylight', but I'm easily distracted and I am so, **_**so **_**sorry.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Blindsided**

There are few things in this world that Toph Bei Fong will _not _see coming.

She is blind, yes, but she is also the most observant, noticing even the smallest of changes in her friends' actions and reactions – breathing and heartbeats included. No one can lie or try to hide the truth from her no matter how hard they try. They cannot surprise her either, because one way or another, she will find out eventually. And if she isn't the first to know, Katara and Suki come to her first to gossip anyway.

So any way someone tries to put it, Toph is always the most informed out of all of them.

She was the first to trust Zuko when he came to them at the Western Air Temple years ago, trying to make amends after what he'd put them through. Being blind and having been the only one _not _to be attacked, hunted or made fun of by Zuko, she did not see the enemy everyone else immediately saw.

She was the first to know about Sokka's plan to propose to Suki and she had one hell of a good time getting it out of him when she first noticed him acting funny. After threatening him, teasing him, and eavesdropping on him as he 'practised' what he was going to say to Suki and then walking in on him as he did so, he told her everything but making her swear to keep it secret – especially from Suki (whom he was trying to surprise). She kept her word, much to Sokka's gratitude.

She is the only one currently aware of Katara and Zuko's attraction to each other. Katara outright denies it even though she knows she cannot lie to Toph, and Zuko simply refuses to talk about it. She plans to tell Iroh eventually – perhaps the two of them can come up with some way of making things happen a little faster, because at this rate, she will never get anything to tease them about. Quite frankly, she is getting tired of trying to get them to admit to it because they are nearly as stubborn as she is and simply _won't _do it.

But Katara approaches her one day with a tray of steaming tea, sets it down and turns to her, smiling too smugly for Toph's liking (ignoring the fact that she cannot see it – she can sense it, nonetheless). "Tea?" she asks, almost innocently.

Toph's immediate thought is _she's up to something_. Suspicious, she narrows her eyes slightly and stares in her friend's general direction. She finds nothing different about her, only a mischievous vibe emanating from her smug countenance.

"Why?" she asks sharply, "Have you done something to my tea?"

Katara raises an eyebrow at her. "No, of course not. I'm here to deliver a message."

"A message?" repeats Toph.

"From Aang," she continues.

Toph snorts. "Yeah, right. Why couldn't he just tell me himself?"

Katara's grin grows wider as she seats herself and pours a little tea into a couple of porcelain cups. "I'll tell you and then you can take a wild guess."

The blind girl seats herself as well and takes a cup. Still suspicious, she presses her feet to the ground, listening closely to any change of vibration. Katara and mischievous often meant she knew something Toph didn't that concerned her, and that itself isn't an event that happens on a regular basis.

"Alright, what?" she demands.

"Well, you see," Katara begins, "I was talking to Zuko, right, and we were discussing how Aang – "

"Just get to the point already," she snaps.

Katara's grin turns into a wide, amused smirk, and she answers, "Aang told me to tell you he loves you."

_There. _Toph hears it loud and clear; the sudden increase in her heart rate that dies down just as quickly. She snorts again, disbelievingly. "No he didn't," she states matter-of-factly.

Katara shrugs. "You're right, he didn't. It's true though. He didn't tell me, he told Zuko, and Zuko told me."

There is a pause. There was no misplaced beat as Katara said it. There were no telltale signs of lying at all – Toph wonders if she just missed it, which, in a moment she reminds herself is impossible. Perhaps Katara is getting better at lying? No, that was hardly plausible.

As if she can read her 'sister's' mind, Katara's smirk grows even wider, and Toph can not only tell that she is feeling highly amused and maybe even a little triumphant at the fact that she has _finally _found something that she can use against Toph without her being able to proclaim it a lie, but she (Toph) probably looks more stunned than a fish out of water.

"You didn't see that one coming, did ya'?"

"… Nu-uh."

* * *

**R'n'R**

**JJ**


End file.
